Cupido Yaoi
by Mahokka
Summary: seiya ah herido a uno de los cupidos. ahora devera ocupar su lugar hasta que este se recupere.
1. Chapter 1

ESTE ES EL PRIMER FIC DE SAINT SEIYA QUE ESCRIBO, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y SI NO SE ACEPTAN TOMATASOS.

SIN MAS QUE DECIR AHI LES VA EL FIC:

CAPITULO I:

&&&&&&&&

Era una noche tormentosa, los caballeros de bronce y los dorados se habían ido de vacaciones a una cabaña que saori tenia en el bosque ya que después de amenazarla... perdón pedirle de manera civilizada vacaciones la odiosa.. ejem diosa acepto, la única condición que puso fue: que debían ir a su casa en las montañas, de eso a nada optaron por ir.

pero al parecer el clima no estaba de su parte, al parecer los dioses estaban jugando con ellos.

seiya se levanto a mitad de la noche, tenia sed, miro la jarra de agua vacía, suspiro y se levanto de la cama tomo la jarra y decidió ir ala cocina por mas. cauteloso asomo la cabeza por el pasillo y miro a ambos lados, despacio salió y cerró la puerta tras el, camino hacia la cocina abrazando la jarra a su pecho -vamos seiya- se dijo al escuchar los truenos y el resplandor de los rayos ilumino el pasillo haciendo que le castaño respingara asustado -es solo una tormenta,- decía para animarse -has enfrentado a guerreros poderos y le temes a una simple tormenta, me das vergüenza- se reprocho a si mismo, en ese instante se escucho un trueno que lo hizo gritar como una niñita y así corrió ala cocina por el agua.

de regreso a la habitación miro a una sombra saliendo de la habitación que compartían hyoga y shiryu y trataba de entrar ala de shun e ikki -oyes tu...- grito la sombra volteo a verlo y trato de escapar, usando sus meteoros lo detuvo pero el impacto que recibió el extraño lo mando a estrellarse en una ventana y salir volando pero un árbol detuvo su marcha. por el escándalo todos los caballeros salieron para saber que sucedía.

que demonios sucede?- grito shura

no lo sabemos- respondió shun, todos giraron sus rostros para mirar a seiya el cual se asomaba por la ventana.

alguien salió de la habitación de ustedes- señalo a hyoga y shiryu -trata de hablar con el pero corrió e imagine que se trataba de un ladrón, lo detuve con mis meteoros y ahora esta tirado ahí- señalo el cuerpo inerte del sujeto.

vamos- grito ikki saliendo por la ventana seguido por saga, deasth mask y shura, los otros observaban, los chicos regresaron, traían el cuerpo del sujeto quien en realidad era una mujer.

no puede ser- grito seiya asustado -golpee a una mujer- se acerco a ikki para ver mejor ala chica, la cual tenia los ojos en forma de espiral.

oigan aquí hay una tarjeta- dijo aioros sacando una tarjeta de uno de los bolsillos de la chica -mi nombre es kira, soy cupido yaoi si me sucede algo favor de llamar al 6567846- leyó en voz alta, todos se miraron

eso debe ser una broma verdad?- dijo shakka mirando a los demás

pues es lo que dice, llamare para estar seguros- se dirigió al teléfono y marco el numero, mientras los otros trataban de curar a ala joven. aioros regreso

que paso?- pregunto seiya al momento que ponía un paño en la frente de kira

me dijeron que vienen en seguida-

bromeas cierto?- volvieron a preguntar, aioros negó con la cabeza

de acuerdo que demonios esta pasando aquí?- todos se vieron entre si y luego miraron ala joven recostada en el sofá.

C O T I N U A R A . . . . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**_CAPITULO II:_**

_Habían pasado unas cuantas horas, algunos caballeros decidieron irse a dormir ya que las personitas que supuestamente irían por la chica aun no se presentaban, los únicos que en ese momento se encontraban esperando eran: shun, mu, ikki, saga y por supuesto seiya, el cual era el mas preocupado de todos._

_-talvez no vengan- suspiro el castaño _

_-lo aran- respondió ikki fastidiado, seiya volteo a verlo y se sonrojo, pero rápidamente movió su cabeza para sacar cualquier pensamiento del fenix de ella. mu noto el sonrojo de siya y sonrió, el tenia la cabeza de la chica en su piernas mientras delicadamente acariciaba su frente, saga miraba asesinamente a la joven en el sofá por tener toda la atención del lemuriano._

_unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que 4 de los 5 se levantaran de golpe y voltearan hacia dicho lugar -ve abrir seiya- ordeno ikki, seiya volteo a verlo _

_-por que yo?- dijo algo asustado_

_-por que tu fuiste quien hirió ala chica, por tu culpa nos tuvimos que quedar despiertos y por que si no lo haces te mataré- respondió el fenix_

_-bueno si lo pones de esa manera- con cautela se dirigió ala puerta -qui...quien?- tartamudeo_

_-venimos por kira- contestaron del otro lado, el pagasus dio un suspiro y abrió la puerta, quedando frente a una criatura cubierta de barro de pies a cabeza_

_-aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh... un monstruo, prepárate a morir- grito el castaño poniéndose en posición de combate de atrás del monstruo pantanoso apareció una joven de cabellera rubia, ojos color avellana, la cual llevaba un traje como el vestido que usa saori pero corto y color azul, un collar con el símbolo del hombre y huarachitos de cordón atado hasta las rodillas._

_-por favor, solo venimos por kira y el no es un monstruo- trono sus dedos y el fango desapareció dejando ver a un joven de cabellos negros hasta los hombros atado en una coleta, ojos color gatunos rosados, el llevaba un pantalón gris metido en sus botas las cuales le llegaba hasta la mitad de la pierna, una camisa ceñida al cuerpo azul marino con un estampado del símbolo de la mujer, no era muy musculoso._

_-lo lamento- se disculpo seiya apenado, dejándolos pasar. unos minutos después los 2 jóvenes se encontraban revisando a su amiga._

_-y eso es todo lo que sucedió- termino de explicar el caballero de bronce a la chica quien lo veía asesinamente_

_-bueno genio, se supone que los cupidos no podemos vernos por que entonces se pierde el encanto del amor- se dio la vuelta y suspiro - en fin, mi nombre es Amelia y son cupido hentai yaoi/yuri- los chicos se miraron_

_-cupido hentai yaoi/yuri?-_

_-humanos,- dijo en un suspiro -verán por el incremento de la población de la tierra hemos tenido que abrir nuevas sedes en el mundo de los cupidos, dividiendo los sectores ya que cupido no se daba abasto. yo soy el líder de la sede hentai-yaoi/yuri u homosexual como quieran llamarlo- todos la miraban sin parpadear -no entendieron verdad?- todos negaron -este va hacer una larga noche- _

_-Amelia, no hay tiempo debemos llevar a kira al hospital lo antes posible- tomo a su amiga en sus brazos._

_-por el momento tenemos que retirarnos pero ya me comunicare con ustedes- y con un puff desaparecieron, dejando a los chicos anonadados_

_-eso fue muy extraño- dijo shun_

_-muy extraño- añadió mu -bueno mejor vamos a dormir- cada quien se fue a sus habitaciones._

_a la mañana siguiente los caballeros se encontraban desayunando_

_-déjame ver si entendí,- dijo milo -vino una chica súper sexy y ustedes no me despertaron- seiya y shun asintieron -por que demonios no lo hicieron- grito el escorpión molesto recibiendo una mirada fría de parte de camus, al notarlo milo se sonrojo y volteo su rostro hacia otro lado._

_-yo solo quiero saber como esta kira- suspiro seiya, la culpa lo estaba matando_

_-ella estará bien, no te preocupes seiya- dijo shun tratando de animarlo un poco, en ese momento una nube de humo aprecio de la nada._

_-maldición un demonio- gritaron todos poniéndose en posición de ataque, el humo se esparció y salió un pequeño elfo todos parpadearon y se acercaron a la mesa_

_-quien eres tu?- hyoga _

_-este.. quien de todos ustedes es seiya- el castaño se puso frente a todos_

_-soy yo-_

_-ok, vendrás conmigo- antes de poder hacer algo el elfo tomo la muñeca del chico y desapareció_

_-seiya- grito shiryu tratando de alcanzarlo sin éxito._

_en alguna parte de cupido-landia (soy mala inventando nombres ¿y?), llegaron seiya y el elfo, pero el castaño cayo de culo al piso mientras el elfo volaba. -auch- se quejo seiya sobandose el trasero, abrió un ojo y miro la habitación donde se encontraba, era una muy amplia adornada solo por un escritorio y una planta ah y una ventana enorme donde podía verse un hermoso panorama._

_-no... ya te lo dije no puedes cambiar nada... sabes estas despedido... chao te quiero papi- ambos miraron ala hacia que acababa de entrar, la cual no era otra mas que Amelia, se sentó en su silla y miro a seiya -ok, seiya, kira esta inconsciente gracias a ti así que no me iré con rodeos necesitamos que alguien la cubra hasta que salga de coma- empezó la chica, seiya se levanto del piso y la miro fijamente._

_-y que pinto yo en esto?- _

_-muy simple, fue tu culpa el que ella este herida así que tienes que ocupar su lugar- la chica se levanto de la silla -sígueme- estaba por salir de la habitación cuando la detiene seiya._

_-oye, aun no te eh dicho que acepto-_

_-de acuerdo entonces tu pagaras el seguro medico- le paso una hoja, los ojos del castaño se abrieron enormemente y sonrió nervioso_

_-pensándolo bien acepto-_

_-sabia que lo arias, vamos- ambos salieron de la oficina y subieron a una nube convertible azul. -veras seiya, lo que debes hacer es muy simple ya lei tu historial y tienes experiencia lanzando flechas, después de todo fuiste el caballero de sagitario... en fin pero como eres cupido yaoi, bueno debes ser una chica- _

_-espera un momento, no voy hacerme ninguna operación para ser una chica, además por que debo serlo?- contraataco el castaño, la chica suspiro_

_-son las reglas: cupido yaoi es mujer, mientras cupido yuri es hombre... veras a veces la belleza de los Ángeles deslumbra a los humanos, pero para evitarnos de problemas y reclamaciones que terminan en un juzgado decidimos hacerlo asi, pero no te preocupes, cambiaras pero cuando yaoi verdadero despierte volverás hacer un hombre- se detuvieron en un edificio en forma de corazón gigante y entraron. -René,- grito al instante una chica castaña y grandes ojos violeta entro, vestía como una científica._

_-dígame señora-_

_-el será nuestro nuevo cupido yaoi, prepáralo por favor, voy por sus instrumentos-_

_-claro, ven por aquí- lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo a otra sala -sube ahí- señalo un circulo que tenia un corazón en medio, seiya obedeció y subió. la chica encendió una maquina y una nube de humo envolvió al castaño._

_Amelia entro, el humo se estaba disipando, cuando se fue por completo, seiya que había caído de rodillas al piso se levanto, ambas chicas se sorprendieron al ver a la nueva seiya._

_-y bien? como me veo?-_

_-te ves... hermosa- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo_

_CO N T I N U A R A . .. . . . . _


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III:

y bien? como me veo?-

-te ves... hermosa- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.  
inconforme seiya bajo la mirada para darse cuenta que estaba... totalmente desnudo o desnuda -aaaahhhhhhhh y mi ropa- grito histérica mirando a ambas chicas, las dos se miraron y luego vieron al castaño (a) el cual trataba de cubrirse sus partes con su manos.

-toma- Amelia le lanzo un celular, seiya parpadeo

-que es esto?- susurro

-es un celular, pera ser mas exacto un aero-master 3000-

-es muy bonito,- miro detenidamente el aparato -solo que hay un problema-

-cual?- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo -eso no puede ser el aero-master 3000 es nuevo-

-el problema es que aun sigo desnudo- volvió a gritar al momento que se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

-ah ese- Amelia se acerco hasta el y mostró su celular -presiona el botón azul,- seiya lo hizo -en la pantalla aparecerá un índice de ropa, selecciona lo que quieras

usar y esta parecerá en ti de inmediato-  
la nueva cupido así lo hizo y una luz la envolvió, al desaparecer llevaba puesto un pantalón azul ala cadera, una blusa roja de manga corta, las mangas blancas, tenis y pulseras en ambas manos azules, su cabello le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros y estaba adornado con una diadema roja -así esta mejor, aunque creo que este pantalón no me queda- trataba de subírselo  
-  
seiya se supone que eso va así, en fin- la rubia se dio la vuelta y aplasto un botón mostrando varias herramientas -esto es lo que usaras: una cadena del símbolo del hombre- se lo entrego 

-para que sirve?- pregunto el castaño al momento que se lo ponía en el cuello

-es una llave, por si las puertas están cerradas podrás entrar sin problemas y por ultimo el arco y las flechas, eso lo debes cuidar con tu vida ya que son tus herramientas de trabajo y como están muy caras no podemos remplazarlas fácilmente- seiya suspiro

-y como sabré a quines enamorar, digo, no creo que vaya a ir lanzando flechas al ahí se va-

-no, pero como tengo trabajo que hacer y además ya termino mi turno tendrás un tutor, skylar- una hermosa chica pelirroja entro en ese momento

-dígame señora-

-el es seiya y tu serás su tutora, explícale las reglas y dile cuales son su dominios, bueno chaito chicas- salio de ahí, seiya y skylar se miraron y rieron nerviosas.

en la cabaña, los chicos estaban jugando pókar o comiendo, la lluvia no había cesado y no podrían salir. Afrodita miraba la ventana -maldito Poseidón, tanta humedad va arruinar mi cabello- dijo echando su cabellos hacia atrás.

ikki estaba preocupado, seiya tenia mucho tiempo de haberse ido, bueno de que lo secuestraron y aun no regresaba, y no era por que le preocupará el chico sino que a le tocaba hacer la comida. -por que tan triste mi vida?- shakka pregunto al momento que se sentaba junto a el, el fénix dio un bufido y se levanto de su lugar

-déjame en paz- dijo, desde hacia varias semanas que el chico de virgo lo molestaba y eso no le gustaba nada, no podía negar que shakka era atractivo, pero no seria un trofeo mas para el.

seiya y skylar se encontraban parados frente a la puerta de la cabaña, el castaño tomo la manija de la puerta y dio un sonoro suspiro -que sucede?- pregunto la pelirroja

-bueno... tendré que explicarle a todos el por que ahora tengo... bueno esto- señalo su cuerpo

-no es necesario explicar nada, todos ahí adentro son inteligentes y deducirán el hecho de que ahora seas una chica-

-tienes razón, el único que era un cabeza hueca era yo, jajajajajaja- suspiro de nuevo y abrió la puerta -chicos ya regrese- grito cuando entro, todos los caballeros giraron sus rostros hacia el

-seiya?- gritaron todos al uníoslo, la mirada de todos paseo por el cuerpo del castaño, el chico frunció el ceño, se sentía como un trozo de carne para varios perros. pero lo que mas le molestaba era el hecho de que estuvieran babeando.

-este.. chicos ella es skylar y se quedara conmigo hasta... bueno... hasta que mi castigo termine-

-castigo?- el chico asintió 

-herir a un cupido no se toma ala ligera chicos- sonrió -vamos sky te diré donde puedes dormir- ambas se perdieron en los pasillos del lugar. el primero en salir del asombro fue milo 

-wau.. de haber sabido que seiya se pondría así de buena como una chica jamás lo habría tratado mal- sonrió -creo que iré a hablar con el y talvez después podamos quedarnos un rato en la habitación y jugar al pokar...auch- se quejo, había recibido un codazo de camus 

-eres un idiota milo- acuario se alejo hacia su habitación donde cerro con un portazo

-ahora que hice?- el escorpión volteo hacia los chicos los cuales se encogieron de hombros.

-ya sabes como es camus, cualquier cosita que dices y la toma en tu contra- aioria le puso la mano en el hombro milo.

-por que será?- miro la puerta de la habitación de camus y suspiro -tendré que hablar con el-

en la habitación donde se quedaría sky, ella y seiya estaban acomodando su cama cuando un ruido sonoro y con la melodía de barney el dinosaurio se escucho en la habitación, ambos chicos se vieron -tendrás que cambiarle de melodía -

-no te preocupes, anda lee el mensaje-  
aplasto varios botones y en la pantalla aparecieron las palabras "milo x camus" -milo y camus?- miro a la pelirroja la cual sonrio

-primera misión, hacer que milo y camus termine juntos-

-y como haré eso?-

-eso amiguita es tu problema- la chica se acostó 

-mmmmmmm... ser cupido no es tan fácil como se ve- suspiro y volvió a leer el mensaje tratando de idear un plan para hacer que esos dos se enamoraran.

C O N T I N U A R A


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO VI:

Pasaron unos 10 minutos cuando la puerta sonó seiya abrió y frente a el se encontraba ikki, el castaño se sonrojo pero rápidamente bajo la mirada para que el fénix no lo notara -que quieres ikki?- dijo dándose la vuelta.

-no te hagas seiya, hoy te toca preparar la comida y varios de nosotros ya tenemos hambre-

-ya voy- dio un suspiro y salió de la habitación pasando un lado del chico, sky miro la reacción de ikki y sonrió

-voy contigo seiya- grito la pelirroja y salió tras seiya.  
al pasar frente la habitación de camus de ahí salía milo -nunca voy a entenderte camus, primero te enojas por no te presto atención y luego te enojas por que te pongo atención, decídete de una vez- grito cerrando la puerta tras el.

-te sientes bien milo?- su ojos castaños se encontraron con los ojos azules del escorpión, los cuales tenían un brillo de tristeza

-no, oh seiya, abrázame- abrazo el pequeño cuerpo del pegasus, seiya correspondió el abrazo tratando de darle ánimos

-es por camus?-

-si, nunca voy a entenderlo- escondió su rostro en el cuello del chico y sonrió maliciosamente, bajo sus manos por la espalda de seiya y apretó suavemente su trasero, el castaño cerro sus ojos mientras una venita aprecia en su frente -me trata tan mal, yo que soy tan bueno con todos, crees que merezco ese trato?- siguió hablando mientras acariciaba el trasero de seiya

-eres un pervertido- grito yaoi enojado y dándole una fuerte bofetada que se escucho hasta con Zeus, el cual revisaba una torre de papeles y por el grito se cayeron. seiya dejo a milo con una mano marcada en la mejilla

-estúpido milo, se que me voy arrepentir de unir a esos dos, después de todo camus no merece tener a ese tipo a su lado- murmuraba el chico molesto

-bueno, pues no depende de ti, si no de ellos- seiya volteo hacia sky la cual se sentó en un banco en la barra de la cocina mirando al castaño hacer la comida

-en eso tienes razón, además estoy seguro que la única persona que puede controlar a milo es camus- sonrió y comenzó a picar las verduras -aunque aun no se como lograr que esos dos se demuestren el amor que sienten el uno por el otro- suspiro

-yo puedo ayudarte- seiya volteo hacia donde venia la voz y junto a su compañera estaba Afrodita

-tu? y como?- el castaño se acerco ala barra y se recargo en ella, mirando fijamente al caballero de pisis.

-muy simple caballito, yo se del romance cosa que tu no sabes o me equivoco?- seiya entrecerró sus ojos y miro a sky

-puede ayudarme?-

-creo que si- respondió la pelirroja un poco confundida

-ok, pero que gansa con ayudarme?- 

-bueno... si logramos que milo y camus terminen juntos, aras que masky-chan se fije en mi, que dices?-

-me la pones muy difícil, MM es un hombre muy rudo como demonios voy a lograr que se fije en ti?-

-ese seiya será tu problema, yo estoy dispuesto ayudarte con milo y camus- el chico de cabellos azules miraba fijamente al castaño, el cual tenia la mirada baja

-acepto- estrecharon sus manos y luego Afrodita se fue. 

-esto se pone interesante- murmuro sky mirando hacia donde se había ido Afrodita -oye seiya puedes encargarte de todo, tengo que reportarme con Amelia y si me necesitas llámame, mi numero esta grabado en tu celular-

-no puedes dejarme solo- 

-estarás bien, te veo luego- y con un puff desapareció 

-sssssssssskkkkkkkkkkkkkkyyyyyyyyyyyyy- grito desesperado, pero luego de un momento y de recibir un zape de quien sabe quien se calmo y volteo para ver a quien lo había golpeado -IKKI - lo miro fríamente y molesto.

-ya esta la comida?- reviso el guisado que estaba en la estufa

-si,- respondió -ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer- se quito el delantal y se lo aventó al fénix para luego salir de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo.  
busco a Afrodita por toda la casa, la cual era muy amplia, miro por la ventana, el diluvio que caía ya era una llovizna, eso era perfecto ya podían salir de la cabaña -hola seiya- giro su rostro hacia un lado y ahí recargado junto a el se encontraba milo sonriendo seductoramente 

-ah eres tu- respondió el pagasus indiferente volviendo a ver hacia afuera, al ver la reacción de seiya, milo dejo su pose sexy, que le pasaba a ese niño, nadie en su sano juicio lo rechazaba y el no iba hacer el primero como que se llamaba milo.

-necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante- a cada palabra se acercaba mas a el, seiya se giro para quedar frente al escorpión

-de que?- sus ojos castaños irradiaban inocencia y tenían un brillos precioso

-no había notado que tienes unos ojos preciosos,- acerco su mano a la mejilla del castaño y la acaricio causando un temblor en el chico -y uno labios rozados que cualquiera desearía besar- acerco su rostro, seiya estaba sonrojado, nadie jamás le había dicho eso y por primera vez se sintió deseado -me dejarías probarlos?- el castaño asintió y cuando ambos labios estaban a punto de unirse alguien jalo al castaño soltándolo de garras de milo, el cual mando una mirada fulminante a quien osaba interrumpir ese momento.

-ikki- grito seiya aliviado, por un momento se había pedido en los ojos azules de Milo

-Afrodita te esta buscando- dijo ikki mirando de la misma forma a el escorpión que este hacia con el.

-gracias ikki- salió corriendo de ahí

-aguafiestas- susurro milo para irse también. seiya por fin encontró a Afrodita

-muy bien compañero, empecemos con la operación: romance- grito el chico emocionado 

-esto no me parece buena idea- pensó seiya asustado 

C O N T I U A R A . . . . .


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V:

-lo principal es sacar a todos los demás caballeros de la cabaña y dejar solo a ellos dos- empezó Afrodita mientras seiya tomaba nota -aremos una cena especial, decoraremos el lugar muy romantico y con el ambiente que creemos estoy seguro que ellos se declararan su amor- volteo hacia el castaño -apuntaste todo- el chico asintió -excelente, ahora deshazte de los otros chicos-

yo?-seiya levanto su mirada topándose con la de Afrodita

-si tu, yo preparare lo demás y tu haces que los chicos se marchen, después de todo la idea de hacer un lugar romántico depende de mi y como dicen mucho ayuda el que no estorba- se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. 

en las sala se encontraban todos los caballeros hasta milo y camus, seiya llego junto a todos y puso la sonrisa mas linda que pudo -chicos, vieron que ya no esta lloviendo?- ninguno le hizo caso -chicos- levanto la voz un poquito pero seguían sin prestarle atención -ESTUPIDOS- grito ya molesto, al instante todas las miradas de los caballeros se postraron en el.

-oye seiya tampoco ofendas- le reprocho hyoga

-lo siento, pero como ya dejo de llover pensé que podríamos hacer algo divertido-

-las cosas divertidas se hacen en la alcoba- contraataco milo mirándola lascivamente, seiya sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorre sus espalda

-pensé en una guerra de pintura en el bosque, que dicen?- los chicos pensaron por un momento

-me parece divertido, además tenemos todo equipo necesario (no pregunte como lo tienen)- apoyo shiryu

-además que ya me aburrí de estar encerrado- los demás caballeros asintieron

-excelente, entonces vamos- todos salieron de la habitación -ahora los alcanzo chicos- sonrió y volvió a entrar a la casa, mejor dicho ala cocina donde estaba Afrodita preparando la cena 

-dita, todo listo tratare de distraerlos lo mas posible- 

-excelente, recuerda traer a milo y a camus sin que los demás se den cuenta- seiya asintió y volvió a salir de la casa.

en el bosque todos estaban reunidos en un circulo -nos dividiremos en equipos de 2 y el primer equipo en obtener la bandera del otro gana- los equipos quedaron divididos de esta manera.

1) saga, mu, shakka, ikki, seiya, milo, camus, shun

2) shiryu, aldebaran, hyoga, aioria, aioros, mm, shura

-oigan, falta Afrodita-

-dijo que no quería jugar en el lodo y mucho menos mancharse de pintura, ya saben como es Afrodita- rió nervioso seiya

-y tu amiga?- pregunto shura, seiya volteo hacia el

-bueno... ella dijo que tenia lago que hacer y volverá después, ni modo los equipos serán de 7 y 8- cada quien tomo su equipo y se dispersaron por el bosque, el equipo que dirigía saga estaban planeando sus movimientos. 

-debemos tener mucho cuidado, lo mejor será dejar a dos a que protejan la bandera y los demás lanzarnos por la de ellos- los otros asintieron

-dividamos entonces, seiya y yo iremos por alla- dijo milo señalando un camino mientras sujetaba al castaño de la cintura

-en ese caso milo, camus puede ir con nosotros- sonrió el castaño, eso seria excelente separarlos del grupo para lugo llevarlos a la cabaña, a veces los coqueteos de milo servían de algo.

-camus, pero el...-

-iré con ustedes- respondió el peliazul fríamente, una vez de acuerdo se separaron, con cuidado se escondieron entre los árboles.

-miren, hyoga y Aldebarán, atacamos?- pregunto milo a sus dos compañeros, los cuales se vieron entre si.

-no es buena idea, talvez los demás estén cerca y esto sea un emboscada- reflexiono camus

-camus, eres muy inteligente- halago seiya, milo miro como el castaño observaba a camus y se molesto un poco

-si, camus eres un dios, ahora vamos- dijo pasando en medio de ambos y sujetándolos de las muñecas, seiya soltó unas risitas haciendo que ambos chicos voltearan a verlo -que te pasa?- milo detuvo su andar y soltó a ambos. 

-se dan cuenta que ambo se quieren?- milo y camus se voltearon a ver y luego voltearon hacia seiya ambos estaban rojos 

-que demonios dices?- grito camus molesto -yo jamás me fijaría en ese bicho- señalo a milo el cual frunció el ceño molesto

-y yo jamás me fijaría en un tipo frió que se enoja por cualquier cosa- una gotita apareció en la nuca de seiya al ver como sus dos amigos se peleaban.

-creo que no fue buena idea decir eso- pensó el pony -chicos, oigan solo fue un comentario- se puso en medio de ambos para separarlos

-pues abstente de decir esas estupideces seiya- grito camus y volvió a caminar dejándolos atrás, se veía molesto

-en verdad no te gusta camus, milo?- el escorpión miro a seiya a los ojos un momento y luego desvió la mirada -milo?- repitió seiya

-si me gusta, por dios lo amo, pero el a mi no- dijo resigando

-bueno yo tengo un plan para unirlos, pero necesito tu ayuda que dice?- 

-es toda tuya- sonrió el chico al momento que estrechaba su mano con la pegasus, para luego jalarlo y plantarle un beso en los labios dejando a seiya con los ojos abiertos como paltos soperos, inconscientemente seiya levanto su mano y le dio una bofetada a milo quien por el impacto su rostro se ladeo y varios pajaritos salieron volando.

-eres un idiota milo- grito el castaño y se fue siguiendo a camus, el cual estaba detrás de un árbol vigilando al equipo contrario, seiya se coloco ala par de el, en ese momento su celular sonó ambos se miraron -lo siento-murmuro seiya respondiendo al llamado -diga-

-seiya, esta todo listo, tráelos- ese era Afrodita

-ok- colgó -chicos tengo una idea, podemos atraparlo si vamos por donde esta la cabaña, los rodearíamos, que dicen?- tanto milo como camus levantaron una ceja ante la propuesta de seiya, quien por cierto los ignoro y corrió hacia la cabaña seguido por los dos chicos.

al llegar al lugar seiya se las ingenio para entrar ala casa, la excusa que puso no convenció a ninguno pero que mas daba. una vez adentro ambos caballeros dorados se quedaron con la boca abierta, el lugar estaba decorado con velas, rosas, música romántica, la luz tenue y en medio de donde se suponía debía ir la sala había una mesa para dos personas, ambos giraron su vista hacia seiya, quien vestía como una mucama francesa.

camus sorprendido

-no, esta es su noche chicos, adelante- tomo la mano de ambos y los condujo a la mesa, ambos tomaron su lugar ahí, uno frente al otro. el castaño les sirvió un poco de champagne y luego le susurro a milo algo al oído, para luego irse ala cocina.

los dos chicos se miraron y se sonrojaron bajando la mirada -este... nos la jugo buena ese seiya, verdad?- camus asintió.

Afrodita y seiya se asomaron para ver a los chicos que estaban callados -será difícil que digan lo que siente el uno por el otro- susurro Afrodita.

-que se supone que devo hacer en una situación así?- seiya miro a su compañero -y para colmo sky se fue-

-lánzales una flecha-

-pero se supone que las flechas se lanzan para cuando se digan lo que siente, según Amelia la flecha es el lazo que los une-

-por que?-

-es algo así como una confirmación del amor verdadero, si la flecha rebota, eso es solo atracción,- de entre sus cosas saco un libro que de titulo tenia "explicaciones del los accesorios de cupido", el pececito tomo el libro y leyó lo que le había explicado seiya.

-pero estamos seguros que ellos se aman, no creo que haya problema-

-tienes razón,- saco el arco y la flecha y apunto hacia milo y camus

-espera..ya- le indico el caballero de pisis, seiya soltó la flecha y esta dio justo en la espalda de milo, quien por el impacto recibido voló hacia camus y ambos cayeron al piso. -oh,oh- seiya y Afrodita se miraron y luego corriendo hacia los chicos.

-camus, milo, están bien?- la escena frente a ellos los hizo detenerse de golpe, el caballero de escorpión estaba besando al de acuario, quien había cerrado los ojos y rodeado el cuellos del ojiazul para profundizar el beso, los otros dos retrocedieron, tenían una sonrisa en el rostro.

-creo que después de todo, solo debía lanzar una flecha-

-en eso te equivocas seiya,- skylar estaba sentada en la barra de la cocina mirando a los chicoslos cuales la miraron confundidos

-es verdad la flecha los unió, pero si no hubieras hecho que esos dos terminara aquí juntos y solos jamás hubiera pasado esto..- se bajo de la barra -asi que si me permiten es hora de hacer mi trabajo- 

-y cual es?- pregunto seiya

-yo soy la pasion en le amor, hentai yaoi- respondio sonriente, de entre sus ropas saco una polvo extraño y lo lanzo hacia la pareja que aun seguia tirada en el piso besandose. Milo se puso de pie con camus entre sus brazos y desaparecieron en la habitacion del escorpion.

CONTINUARA... 


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VI:

Los tres estaba sentados en la barra de la cocina, seiya miraban la habitación de milo

-llevan mas de 30 min. ahí, pues que tanto hacen?- volteo hacia los otros dos. los cuales voltearon hacia otro lado evitando la mirada de seiya y ambos estaban sonrojados. -ustedes saben lo que hacen ahí adentro verdad?- levanto una ceja

-este... ello dos están, como explicarlo...no se les hace que los demás ya tardaron mucho- sky se levanto y se asomo por la ventana

-Afrodita?- seiya giro su mirada hacia el caballero de pisis

-sky tiene razón, los chicos están tardando- también se levanto y se puso junto a la chica, el pegasus hizo un puchero.

-vamos díganme que hacen esos dos en la habitación?- ambos giraron hacia el y estaban por responder cuando entraron los demás.

-no puedo creer que hayamos perdido- grito saga molesto, estaba bañado de pintura de pies a cabeza igual que los demás

-éramos mas,- siguió ikki, estaban alegando cuando se dieron cuenta que del aspecto de la cabaña

-que sucedió aquí?- grito aioria, su vista se detuvo en seiya que aun seguía vestido de mucama francesa o sirvienta, a Afrodita que traía un delantal y a skylar que vestía un short negro, una blusa de tirantes blanca y tenis.

-pensamos que se vería mas lindo de este modo- respondió seiya, las miradas de los caballeros se poso en el pegasus quien estaba muy nervioso, en eso la puerta de la habitación donde estaban la nueva pareja se abrió y salió milo a medio vestir, tenia varios chupetes en el cuello y el cabello desordenado. ahora todas las miradas estaban en el.

-que nunca han visto a un hombre semidesnudo?- grito el escorpión, se dirijio hacia seiya y se detuvo frente a el -gracias- murmuro y le dio un abrazo para sorpresa de todos

-no tienes por que, además, dita me ayudo mucho- sonrío el castaño sonrojado, pero la inquietas manos de milo se posaron en su trasero nuevamente. -nunca cambias milo- grito el ojicafe al momento que lo abofeteaba por tercera vez en el día. 

-jajajaja, bueno nos vemos mañana chicos- regreso ala habitación y cerro con llave tras el.

-milo espera yo también duermo ahí- dijo Aldebarán al momento que golpeaba la puerta

-tendrás que usar la habitación de camus- respondio sky sonriendo -no creo que ellos salgan hasta mañana- los demás sonrieron, ya se imaginaban lo que esos dos hacían adentro.

-por que? que hacen ahí adentro?- seiya nuevamente estaba en Babilonia, una gotita apareció en la nuca de todos en la habitación. Una hora mas tarde se encontraban cenando lo que milo y camus no comieron, "seria una lastima que toda la comida se desperdiciara" le dijo Afrodita. 

después cada quien se fue a dormir sky, miraba el cielo -no tienes sueño?- seiya se sentó junto a ella en el piso de la entrada de la cabaña.

-bueno como cupido no suelo dormir mucho- respondió

-por que?- 

-usualmente yo trabajo de noche...- se tapo la boca o empezaría una nueva oleada de preguntas por parte del pegasus sobre lo que hace. -pero olvida eso- dijo con una gran sonrisas -mejor dime, te gusta ikki?- un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de seiya

-claro que no, por que me preguntas eso?-

-oh, por nada- sonrió - será mejor que entremos a dormir o nos resfriaremos aquí afuera- se levantaron y entraron a la cabaña.

en la mañana había un gran revuelo en la casa ya que ese día regresarían, los dorados al santuario y los de bronce a la mansión a trabajar -vamos, tardan mucho las camionetas ya están aquí- grito saga ya que era el encargado de todo ahí.

seiya buscaba que ponerse -oh diablos, no se que ponerme- grito desesperado, sky dio un bufido

-seiya saca tu celular- el chico la miro con sus grandes ojos cafés y una gran sonrisa aprecio en su rostro.

-tienes razón, puedo elegir que ponerme con eso- saco el aparato y miro el índice de ropa -que me quedaría mejor, una falda, vestido, pantalón, short- 

-creo que pantalón, al menos que quieras llevar el trasero al aire-

-ok- aplasto un botón y una luz lo envolvió, cuando el brillo se fue, llevaba un pantalón capri rojo, una blusa negra descubierta de los hombros y manga 3/4, un cinto de cadenas y botas que le llegaban donde terminaba el pantalón. -este celular sirve de algo- lo guardo en su estuche que traía en su cintura, guardo lo que había saco en su maleta y luego salió de la habitación seguido por sky. en las sala estaban casi todos, faltaban: hyoga, shura y milo. Afrodita tomo el brazo de seiya y lo arrastro a una de las habitaciones, cerrando tras el y recargándose en la puerta. 

-ok, seiya, te ayude con camus y milo, ahora tu harás que MM se enamore de mi-

-pero Afrodita...-

-no,no- movió su dedo al momento que decía eso -el trato era ese, el como lo conseguirás es tu problema- se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

-genial, si tenia problemas con milo y camus, los tendré mas con MM y Afrodita- penso y salio de la habitación también.

-bueno ahora que estamos todos, vamos- cada quien tomo sus cosas y salieron de la cabaña, había dos camionetas, se dividieron, irían 8 en cada camioneta, el único problema es que iba una inquilina de mas.

-por mi no se preocupen, aun debo ir a reportarme, te veré en Tokio seiya- sonrió y desapareció, los chicos entraron alas camionetas, a pesar del mal clima y el hecho de haber golpeado a cupido y tomado su lugar, no habían sido unas vacaciones tan malas. miro por ultima vez el paisaje y supero.

en eso su celular sonó -maldición seiya apaga eso- gritaron todos en la camioneta.

-que genio- murmuro el chico y leyó el mensaje el cual decía "sagaxmu" -no puede ser- el castaño cerro sus ojos y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás -ahora que puedo hacer?- pensó seiya y luego giro su rostro para ver a mu, el cual platicaba con shun. saga iba en el otro auto -bueno, creo que Afrodita deberá ayudarme- sonrió mentalmente y volvió a voltear hacia la ventana para seguir viendo el paisaje, lo que haría ya lo pensaría con mas calma cuando llegara a casa.

CONTINUARA. 


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VII:  
las camionetas llegaron al aeropuerto de la ciudad, la cabaña estaba en una montaña y abordarían el avión a sus respectivos destinos, pero se encontraron con un empleado de saori.

-señores, la srita. kido me ha pedido que les avise que todos deben ir a la mansión kido, les tiene una sorpresa- todos se miraron entre si, pero no dijeron nada y abordaron el avión privado de la diosa. el trayecto seria largo.  
-  
hola mu- saludo el castaño sonriendo al momento que se sentaba a su lado

-hola seiya- saludo el lemuriano del mismo modo -se te ofrece algo?- el ojicafe lo miro y sonrió felinamente

-pues si... veras,- pensó un momento -sabes que a Afrodita esta enmarado de Death mask, cierto?- 

-seiya, eso lo sabe todo el santuario, hasta los guerreros de Poseidón no preguntan sobre eso- respondió mu con una gran sonrisa, seiya también sonrió

-pero.. no se, tu sabes si a el le gusta Afrodita?- mu levanto una ceja

-no... sabes lo reservado que es MM, dudo que alguien sepa si esta enamorado- seiya bajo la mirada y dio un suspiro, ese trabajo se le iba hacer muy difícil.

-y a ti mu, te gusta alguien?- un leve sonrojo adorno las mejillas del caballero de aries, un chibi seiya brincaba en la cabeza del seiya adulto con pompones y una pancarta que decia "diste en el blanco" quien miraba con una gran sonrisa al pelilila. mu bajo la mirada al momento que su sonrojo aumentaba y asentía. -puedo saber quien?- seiya se coloco de lado en el asiento mirando fijamente al chico frente a el. mu levanto su rostro y girando hacia tras miro a saga. -lo sabia- sonrió el castaño -pero por que no se lo dices?- 

-bueno... se de muy buena fuente que saga esta enamorado de otra persona- hablaron durante un rato

-de que hablan chicos?- Afrodita estaba parado junto a seiya, le dio curiosidad saber que tanto platicaban esos dos desde hacia unos minutos, ambos voltearon hacia el y sonrieron.

-bueno, como el viaje durara un buen rato decidamos jugar un poco- respondió seiya, mu levanto la ceja y miro a pegasus

-no dijimos nada de jugar...- se quejo pero fue ignorado olímpicamente por seiya 

-oh, vamos mu, que dices Afrodita te unes?-

-solo nosotros tres?-

-Será un juego privado, además al ganador le regalare una de las flechas de cupido y ustedes decidirán que hacer con ella- los dos chicos lo pensaron un momento. -se les acabo el tiempo que dicen?- dijo el castaño mirando su reloj y luego observando a sus dos amigos, la mayoría de los caballeros iba dormidos o platicando de trivialidades.

-yo acepto- respondió Afrodita muy feliz

-esta bien- respondió mu no muy convencido

-excelente, jugaremos al reto- grito el pegasus y varios de sus compañeros voltearon a verlo, apenado el chico volvió a tomar su lugar.

-al reto?- mu lo miro intrigado, Afrodita suspiro

-bueno mu, se llama verdad o reto, pero como no queremos saber mucho de nuestra vida intima será mas divertido hacer cosas vergonzantes, cierto seiya?- el castaño asintió -el problema, seiya es que no tenemos una botella o algo con que señalar al perdedor-

-bueno, esta el piedra, papel o tijera- se miraron de una manera desafiante y al grito de piedra, papel o tijera lanzaron sus manos hacia delante, Afrodita y mu tenia tijeras, mientras seiya papel, miro su mano y una gota aprecio tras su nuca. -no pensaba perder tan pronto- susurro el castaño, ahora recordaba no ser muy bueno en ese juego.

-listo, ahora veremos quien le pondrá el castigo a nuestra querida amiga- volvieron a jugar y gano Afrodita -si, gane..mmmmm.. que seria bueno que hicieras- pensó por un momento - lo tengo,- grito emocionado, -te dirigirás hacia donde esta el chico que te gusta y le plantaras un beso frente a todos- los ojos de seiya se abrieron enormemente

-no are algo asi- dijo al momento que se sonrojaba

-no puedes negarte, perdiste seiya ahora ve allá y bésalo- dijo dramáticamente, unas gotas aparecieron en la nuca de mu y seiya, con un suspiro el castaño se dirigio hacia donde estaba ikki, un leve sonrojo empezó adornas sus mejillas.

estaba nerviosos, de alguna manera le confesaría a ikki lo que sentía por el  
cuando todas las veces que le preguntaban si le gustaba se negaba, lentamente se acerco hasta el peliazul, quien en ese momento era acosado por shakka, quien en un rápido movimiento el caballero de la virgen beso al fenix, en ese momento seiya se detuvo, se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos y apretó los puños a sus costados, pero no dejo escapar sus lagrimas frunció el ceño y giro hacia shyriu. en un movimiento sorpresivo por parte de seiya sujeto al dragón del rostro y lo beso, el beso duro uns segundos pero había dejando sorprendido a mas de uno especialmente al fenix quien molesto por la acción de shakka lo había empujado y su mirada se enfoco en los dos frente a el.

sin saber por que ikki apretó sus puños y para sorpresa de algunos se levanto de su asiento y se fue al baño, seiya soltó shiryu y regreso con mu y Afrodita.

-sabes seiya, pensé que te gustaba ikki y no shiryu-

-cuantas veces les voy a decir que no me gusta ikki- grito molesto, pero aun contenía las lagrimas sigamos con el juego- como seiya ya estaba eliminado el ganador se decidiría entre ellos dos, el castaño ya no quiso saber mas del juego, después de todo ya le dirían quien gano al pedirle la flecha, el solo necesitaba llorar, sabia que a ikki le gustaba shakka por eso no se hacia ilusiones con el fenix, pero dentro de su ser sentía que tenia una esperanza. llego ala puerta del baño y este estaba ocupado, "genial" pensó y se recargo junto a la puerta.

la puerta se abrió y salió ikki, ambo se vieron de frente por unos segundos, seiya frunció el ceño -compermiso- dijo y lo empujo, estaba molesto con el, aunque sabia que no debería estarlo lo que ikki hiciera no era de su incumbencia, dio un suspiro y lavo su rostro, al fijar su imagen en el espejo miro detrás de a un chico parado, volteo quedando frente a el -aaahhhhhhhh... quien eres tu?- grito asustado señalando con su dedo incide al joven, que por el tamaño del baño el dedo le quedo justo en la punta de la nariz. 

-ejem... yo soy kim, y bueno seré tu nuevo tutor- seiya parpadeo

-pero yo ya tengo una tutora-

-skylar esta muy ocupada en estos momentos y como yo no tengo mucho que hacer me mandaron en su lugar- respondió el joven con una gran sonrisa

-soy seiya...- estiro su mano para estrecharla con el joven, el cual se la beso galantemente,

-se quien eres... todos en cupido-landia lo saben- susurro de manera sensual causándole un sonrojo al castaño, el joven en si era de su misma estatura, piel tan blanca como la de hyoga, unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda, y un cabello plateado el cual le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros y de frente le cubría un poco los ojos, pero aun así se les veía perfectamente el bello color , llevaba un pantalón bombacho negro con bolsas a los lados, una camisa ceñida la cuerpo azul cielo, desmangada y tenis.

-si el idiota que hirió a un cupido, supongo- sonrió tímidamente, el chico lo miro un momento y también sonrió

-algo así- respondió, después de unos minutos ambos salieron del baño para sorpresa de mas de uno que habían visto al castaño entrar solo y salir con un chico era extraño. ikki mira fríamente al joven que acompañaba a seiya, giro su  
rostro y clavo su mirada hacia el frente.

-oye seiya quien es el?- pregunto hyoga señalando al joven junto al el.

-pues el es...- se quedo pensando un momento y luego sonrió tontamente -no tengo idea- a todos le salío una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

-mi nombre es kim, soy cupido yuri- contesto al momento que hacia una reverencia - y seré el nuevo tutor de seiya- sonrió. 

depuse de eso tomaron asiento y se dispusieron a disfrutar lo que restaba del viaje, el ganador había sido mu por lo que le dijo Afrodita, pero el carnero le había dicho que después de llegar a su destino utilizaría la flecha.

CONTINUARA...


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VIII:

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Japón, los esperaba la limusina de saori.

-a mi no me engañan- susurro kanon -esa, quiere hacerlo algo, ya que esta muy amable- los demás asintieron, pero abordaron el dichoso auto.

-y que es un cupido yuri?-pregunto shun para romper el incomodo silencio que se habia creado desde el avión, el peliplateado miro al oji verde y sonrió.

-mi deber es unir alas chicas, como el trabajo de yaoi es unir a los chicos, además como skylar esta ocupada me mandaron a ser el tutor de seiya, pero no se preocupen ella regresara muy pronto ya que cupido yaoi y hentai yaoi siempre trabajan juntos- respondió y volteo hacia la ventanilla, para mirar el paisaje.

Cuando llegaron ala mansión ya los esperaba saori con una gran sonrisa, todos estaban asustados -queridos caballeros, si lo he hecho venir aquí es por que devo darles una mala noticia- la chica se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la entrada de la mansión para que los otros jóvenes la siguiera.

-muy bien ala de tres nos echamos a correr y que se las arregle como pueda- sugirió kanon.

-primero veamos que tiene que decirlo y luego nos echamos a correr- dijo aioros, los otros asintieron y siguieron a saori al interior de la mansión.

-como decía,- volvio a empezar -talvez para ustedes no sea mala pero para mi lo es, debo retirarme por unos días y como son las vacaciones de tatsumi necesito que alguien cuide mi masion, por esos los eh traído aquí, ya que ustedes lo harán.- miro a todos los chicos -estando de acuerdo, me voy- ya tenia todo lista para salir cuando ellos llegara. 

-creo que se le olvido el incidente de año nuevo- dijo shura

-y el del 14 de febrero- añadió hyoga 

-que le pasara a saori, mira que confiarnos su mansión por dos semanas- comento milo quien abrazaba a camus de la cintura. 

-pues se fue, esa seria su sorpresa?- seiya miraba por la ventana, ya que saori salio de la mansión como alma que lleva el diablo.

-saben lo que eso significa verdad chicos?- afrodita se levanto de su asiento emocionado, los demás asintieron -fiesta- grito.

después de acomodarse en sus respectivas habitaciones, bajaron a cenar. Cada quien estaba en su platica.

-y bien mu, quieres que le lance la flecha a saga?- el pelilila negó con la cabeza y bajo la mirada.

-lo que quiero que hagas es que averigües a quien ama saga y utilices la flecha en esa persona- seiya lo miro confundido, mu observo el rostro del castaño y sonrió -es muy simple seiya, quiero que la persona de la que saga esta enamorada se enamore de el- concluyo

-estas seguro?- el lemuriano asintió, seiya volteo a ver a saga y suspiro, conociéndolo no podía llegar y preguntarle directamente, desvió su mirada hacia ikki, quien platicaba con shura, se sonrojo levemente, meneo su cabeza, no debía pensar de esa manera con el fenix.

-que te sucede seiya?- giro su mirada hacia un lado y ahi estaba shiryu muy sonriente

-no, estaba pensando- respondió, shiryu se sentó junto a el, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que mu se había ido

-sabes seiya, me preguntaba si quieres ir al parque de diversiones..- comenzó diciendo el dragón, se animo a seguir al tener la total atención del castaño -claro si quieres, mañana como alas 10:00 a.m. así aprovechamos para estar todo el día y divertirnos- seiya se levanto de golpe y le sonrió al pelinegro

-sabes shiryu me encantaría.. Ahora si me disculpas- camino hacia donde estaba afrodita acosando a MM y lo jalo del brazo -discúlpame MM, te lo regreso en un rato- lo jalo fuera del comer hasta la terraza.

-acabas de arruinar la oportunidad perfecta, espero que sea lago bueno- el pez se cruzo de brazos, la sonrisa de seiya no desaparecía.

-mu ya me dijo que hacer con su flecha- empezó al momento que se recargaba en el barandal de la terraza.

-en serio, quiere que la uses en saga?- dijo emocionado el otro chico

-no, quiere que la use en la persona que ama saga-

-pero a saga le gusta mu, cierto?- los hermosos ojos azules de afrodita demostraban confusión.

-bueno, eso no lo se, pero shiryu me dio una gran idea-

-cual?- afrodita se coloco junto a el recargándose en el barandal 

-mañana, tu, MM, milo, camus, shiryu, mu, saga y yo iremos al parque de diversiones, necesito una oportunidad para saber que siente saga por mu y ahí la obtendré y si nuestras suposiciones son correctas también ahí podré flecharlos, solo voy hacer lo que mu me pidio- sonrió

-y como lograras que saga vaya a ese dichoso lugar?-

-aun no lo se, pero tengo toda la noche para pensarlo y hasta las 9:59 de mañana-

-hablando de eso nos vemos seiya, MM no se librara de mi tan fácilmente- entro de nuevo ala casa, seiya se quedo un rato mas mirando el cielo. kim estaba recargado en el dintel del ventanal mirándolo.

-en cuestión de amores es mejor no involucrar a terceros- dijo el peliplateado, seiya volteo hacia el

-que quieres decir?-

-ya lo sabrás- sonrió y volvió a entrar ala mansión, seiya achico los ojos y suspiro

-por que hablara con metáforas- pensó y también entro ala mansión.

CONTINUARA


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO IX:

Eran las 8:30 de la mañana, saga estaba durmiendo placidamente en su cama junto a su compañero Aldebarán quien también dormía, sintió como alguien acariciaba suavemente su rostro, sonrío ante eso, en sus sueños esas caricias se las proporcionaba el caballero de Aries -mu..- murmuro entre sueños abriendo sus hermosos ojos verdes, frente a el estaba una hermosa chica castaña con una gran sonrisa, parpadeo y se levanto a asustado empujando a seiya, el cual reía disimuladamente.

-que demonios quieres pegasus- dijo en un tono frió, al momento que se cubría con la sabana

-bueno, ayer no pude pedírtelo, pero quieres ir con algunos de nosotros al parque de diversiones?- dijo al momento que se inacaba en la cama de saga para verlo mejor, saga la notarlo se sonrojo, seiya traía una pijama de pantalón pero una blusa de tirantes que no dejaba mucho ala imaginación. 

-este...no me gustan esas cosas- dijo

-vamos saga, si- el castaño tomo sus manos entre las suyas y acerco su rostro hacia el, el sonrojo de saga se incremento, podía sentir la respiración del chico en su rostro, seiya lo estaba acosando?

-esta bien, pero aléjate- se soltó del agarre y se levanto de la cama, seiya soltó unas risitas. 

-nos vemos a las 9:30 abajo sagita- le guiño el ojo y salio de la habitación, saga se maldijo por ser tan estúpido frente al pegasus, pero no iba a negarse que el chico supo como sacarle provecho a su condición, sonrió y se metió a duchar, lo bueno había sido que Aldebarán dormía como roca.

seiya iba sonriendo, ahora le tocaba el turno a MM, aun no sabia como convencerlo talvez utilizaría la misma técnica que con saga, pero talvez el caballero de cáncer no caería tan fácilmente, antes de entrar ala habitación del caballero de cáncer, se topo con milo. 

-milo- grito para detenerlo yq que estaba apunto de entrar a su alcoba, el chico se detuvo y volteo hacia el.

-que pasa, seiya?-

-necesito que camus y tu nos acompañen a un parque de diversiones hoy-

-quienes Irán?-

-eos no importa, solo vengan que dices?-

-le diré a camus, pero creo que aceptara ya que le gustan esos lugares- sonrio y entro ala habitacion, seiya se dirigió hacia la de MM. alguien habia escuchado la conversacion de ambos y sonreía maliosamente.

a eso de la 9:30 los que supuestamente irian estaban en la sala. shiryu miraba de mala gana al gentio que iria con ellos y su mirada se suavizaba al ver la sonrisa de seiya.

-espero que no te moleste que ellos vayan con nosotros, shiryu-

-no te preocupes, como dicen entre mas mejor- sonrio forzadamente.

-espero que no les moleste que vayamos con ustedes, chicos- todos voltearon hacia donde provenia la voz.

-claro que no, shakka- respondio el dragon, reciviendo una mirada asesina de parte de seiya, pero el chico ya lo habia invitado y no solo a el si no tambien a ikki. 

unas horas despues se encontraban en la entrada del parque de diverciones. -es enorme- comento camus, el cual estaba fasinado 

-andaremos todos juntos?- milo miro a todos los chicos, los cuales negaron

-lo mejor sera encontrarnos en unas horas para comer-

-a que horas?-

-alas 2:00 aqui- dijo Afrodita, todos asintieron.

-saga, mu, ustedes vienen con nosotros- dijo seiya tomandolos por los brazos y arrastrandolos hacia adentro del parque, seguido por shiryu e ikki.

-no deverias ir con tu pareja, amigo- escupio el dragon de mal modo, el fenix medio sonrio y lo miro de reojo

-que te pasa shiryu, temes que tu "noviecita" se fije en mi- shiryu se detuvo de golpe 

-escuchame bien ikki,- lo sujeto de la camisa -seiya no...- 

-pasa lgo chicos- ambos voltearonhacia la voz, seiya los miraba con sus enormes ojos cafes, shiryu solto al fenix pero lo seguia mirando con rabia.

-arrunaste la divercion seiya- los tras giraron sus rostros hacia un lado y ahi estaba kim, quien los miraba divertido -el macho alfa estaba por defender a la hembra- sonrio y tomo el brazo del castaño -ahora vamos que mu y saga esperan- corrio hacia donde estaban la parejita bastante nervisosa al quedarse sola.

-jumn, aprecen cuando menos lo esperas- dijo ikki siguiendolos, shiryu tambien retomo su camino. shakka, observaba no muy amigable a todos, ikki lo habia ignorado por seiya y ahora se habia quedado solo, maldijo bajamente y comenzo a ikki.

anduvieron un rato de aqui para alla, seiya no soltaba el brazo de mu, el cual se sonrojaba por que los pechos del pegasus le rosaban al tenerlo tan cerca -seiya, podrias soltarme un poco?- el chico lo miro y asintio un poco avergonzado al ver su pocicion.

-bien y a donde nos subimos primero?- pregunto seiya volteando hacia los otros chicos que iban atras de ellos.

-la montaña rusa- respondieron todos al unisolo, mu y seiya miraron el tamaño de la atraccion y psaron saliva.

-este... no quieren empezar por algo pequeño?- dijo mu mirando a los chicos

-no, ese esta bien- respondio shiryu entusiasmado. llego su turno de subir al juego, seiya se las habia arreglado para que mu y saga quedaran juntos, los demas no le importaban mucho, pero shiryu quedo con kim, ikki con el y shakka solo.

el juego empezo lento, para posteriormente subir la velocidad, seiya giro su vista, ya que tras ellos estaban saga y mu, sonrio al ver como mu tomaba la mano de saga, seguramente por la velocidad, volvio su vista hacia delante, una sonrisa de satisfaccion asomo a sus labios.

ikki lo miraba de reojo, seiya se veia adorabale cuando sonreia de esa manera, el castaño sintio la mirada de ikki sobre el y volteo hacia el peliazul -pasa algo?-

-no- respondio este friamente, seiya parpadeo y sonrio.

un rato mas tarde todos bajaron de la montaña rusa, shiryu parecia que iba a vomitar al igual que shakka ya que jamas en su vida habian ido tan rapido.

estuvieron paseando por el parque durante un buen rato hasta que llego la hora de comer y como acordaron se habian encontrado todos en la entrada. habian decidido comprar comida y sentarse bajo uno de los arboles cercanos.

-seiya- susurro el caballero de pisis en el oido del castaño, el cual se sobresalto al sentir el aliento de Afrodita en el.

-que pasa?- dijo mas calmado, el chico de ojos azules estaba sonriendo ante la expresion del castaño. 

-tienes alguna idea para saga y mu?- volvio a susurrarle 

-aun no- suspiro triste, el pecesito dio un bufido y tomo la mano de seiya

-ahora venimos chicos- le guiño el ojos MM el cual se sonrojo y lo jalo hacia un atraccion en especial -siendo cupido deverias saber que la mejor forma de enamorar a dos personitas es que se queden solos en la oscuridad-

-no te entiendo- dijo seiya soltandose de Afrodita, al oirlo paso sus manos sonbre su cabellos azul y lanzo hacia atras.

-me refiero a eso, has que eso dos entren ahi y lanza la flecha- señalo ala atraccion frente a ellos, seiya giro su miro el juego y sonrio, volteo hacia afrodita y lo abrazo

-gracias- grito, un rato despues los dos regresaban con los boletos en la mano.

-adivene que chicos?- todos voltearon a ver a los jovenes -bah, de todos modos se los dire- dijo el castaño de mala gana -despues de comer iremos al tunel del amor- mostro los boletos haciendo que mas de uno se le cayera lo que estaban comiendo y se sonrojaran.

-pero..no deveriamos esperar una hora despues de comer- comento mu, mirnaod a los chicos parados frente a ellos.

-no es un juego extremo, solo nos relajaremos y disfrutaremos el paseo- aclaro afrodita mirando a MM -ademas que esta oscuro y podriamso hacer tnataaaas cosas- ronroneo el chico al momento que se abrazaba al brazo del caballero de cancer, al cual le salio una gota de sudor en la nuca. 

estaban en la entrada del juego -bien se requiere ir en parejas- anuncio seiya con una gran sonrisa -asi que devemos ver quien va con quien- se miraron entre si.

-logicamente, YO voy con seiya- dijo shiryu recalcando el yo hacia ikki, quien se encogio de hombros.

-este... prefiero esta vez ir con kim, claro si no te molesta shiruiryu- elo dragon nego con la cabeza y seiya sonrio -entonces mu y saga iran juntos-

-espera seiya, tal vez saga quiera ir con otra persona y...- no termino la frse seiya lo estaba arrastrando hacia el barco que representaba un corazon entrelazado. 

-nada, ahora sube saga- ambos chicos se sonrojaron al estar sentados uno junto al otro y desviarion sus miradas hacia el lado contrario de ellos. seiya tomo la mano de kim y subieron al segundo barco cuando el de saga y mu se adentro en el tunel.

-maldicion no puedo ver nada- dijo el castaño tratando de enfocar el barco de saga y mu. una luz aprecio frente a sus ojos, el luegar estaba decorado con velas flotantes y el fondo de color negro y rojo (ok, no soy muy buena describiendo).

-sabes, seiya, si utilaza la flecha destruiras el transporte y puede que le perfores el corazon a mu- dijo kim, el cual tenia los ojos cerrado, seiya volteo hacia el

-y que se supone que use?- el chico abrio sus ojos verdes y sonrio

-saca tu celular- el chico parpadeo pero obedecio -ahora vete a indice,- seiya asi lo hizo -seleciona armas y ahora dardos- lo hizo, una luz brillante aperecio frente al pegasus y dos dardos salieron de ella callendole en las manos

-que demonios...- miro friajmente al joven peliplateado

-eso no importa, ahora lanzalo- e castañom asintio y se preparo para lanzarlo.

en el barco de saga y mu, ambos estaban muy callados y sonrojados, mu miro de reojo sl geminiano y dio un suspiro -saga... no deviste hacerle caso a seiya,-volteo hacia el por completo -si no querias subir conmigo no deviste hacerlo- saga miro alos hermosos ojos verdes de mu y sonrio.

-no subi por que seiya practicamente me avento aqui adentro, lo hice por que deseba estar contigo mu- se sonrojo, tomo las manos de mu entre las suyas -si lo se suena ridiculo y cursi, pero desde hace un tiempo eh sentido una conexion hacia ti-

-saga- susurro el lemuriano sin despegar la vista de los ojos del mesionado, entonces sintio un piquete en la nuca -auch- se quejo llevandose una mano tras la cabeza al momento que se sobaba

-estas bien?- saga se hacerco hasta el pelilila y paso una mano tras su cabeza para acariciarle, mu asintio

-creo que fue un mosco- sonrio algo apenado, saga tambien sonrio al notar el sonrojo del ojiverde, lentamente acaricio su mejilla, tomo la barabilla del chico y levanto su rostro -saga- volvio a susurrar, el rostro de saga se acerco al suyo, por reflejo cerro los ojos, sentia la respiracion del caballero de geminis y en breves minutos sus labios estaban unidos, era un beso casto sin lujuria, mu paso sus brazos por el cuello de saga, quien aproveho que su mano aun seguia en la nuca de mu para profundizar el beso.

-te dire algo seiya- el castaño volteo hacia su amigo

-que?- 

-desperdiciaste un dardo, esos dos se aman solo necesitaban el lugar a adecuando para hablar- seiya no dijo nada y volvio su vista hacia la nueva pareja, en eso sono su celular.

-ahora que?- dijo con fastidio, lo saco y miró –no, ellos no- kim la miro

-que pasa?- seiya le paso el celular, el peliverde levanto una ceja y le devolvió el celular a su dueño –no veo la gravedad del problema-

-olvídalo quieres- dijo con un bufido –shakka e ikki- leyo lo que estab escrito en la pantalla, para luego dejar caer su cabeza hacia tras

CONTINUARA


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO X

Después de pasar un divertido día en el parque de diversiones, los chicos regresaban a la mansión, camus y milo iban tomados de la mano, Afrodita colgado del brazo de MM y saga llevaba abrazado a mu.

seiya iba cabizbajo, saco su celular y volvió a leer el mensaje, no lo había borrado, meneo la cabeza y levanto la mirada, se había detenido y frente a el se encontraba kim mirándolo con su bellos ojos verdes -ok, que sucede?- dijo al momento que achicaba sus ojos y ponía una mirada acusadora, una gota de sudor resbalo por la nuca de seiya y sonrió.

-nada, que me puede pasar?-

-desde que salimos del túnel del amor estas extraño, además te pusiste así cuando leíste el mensaje que te envió Amelia, si lo vemos de mi perspectiva, creo que estas enamorado de uno de esos chicos- se cruzo de brazos sin despegar la mirada del chico el cual se sonrojo, los demás se habían adelantado.

-oye pony, apresúrate- grito Afrodita la momento que agitaba su brazo, seiya asintió y corrió para alcanzarlos dejando al peliplateado con la duda. 

-ok, no por nada soy cupido- dijo corriendo también para alcanzarlos.

una vez en la mansión, decidieron quedarse en la sala -seiya, podemos hablar?- dijo kim tomando la mano del chico, el cual no pudo responder ya que era prácticamente jalado hacia la segunda plata y encerrado en un habitación. 

-dime que demonios pasa, si no lo haces no puedo ayudarte- dijo lo mas calmado posible, seiya suspiro y miro por la ventana de la habitación.

-me gusta...ikki- dijo lo ultimo en un susurro, kim levanto una ceja

-te gusta quien?- se acerco a el

-ya te dije quien y no pienso repetirlo- se recargo en dintel de la ventana mirando al chico frente a el. -kim,- el susodicho levanto la cabeza -se que es mi deber hacer que las personas se enamoren, pero... si no hago nada para juntarlos, Amelia me ara algo?- el chico mordió su labio inferior y se sentó en la cama que estaba detrás de el sin despegar la mirada de seiya el cual había bajado la mirada.

-no lo se, tendrás que preguntarse a ella-

-olvídalo, no voy a dejar de hacer lo que tengo que hacer, solo por mis sentimientos,- acomodo un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja y levanto lo mirada -que ik...- al notar como la miraba kim se postraba sobre ella se sonrojo -que ese idiota se enamore de quien quiera- dijo por ultimo saliendo de la habitación. kim parpadeo, a veces no entendía a la mujeres, primero mucho amor y luego los tachaban de idiotas, dio un suspiro y también salió de la habitación.

-estúpidos hombres...- con ese pensamiento en la cabeza se detuvo y una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca -que tonto yo también soy hombre, jajajajaja- se comenzo a reír estrepitosamente, escucho unos pasos en el pasillo y cerro la boca escondiéndose en una habitación cercana, las personas se detuvieron justo frente a la puerta donde estaba el. 

-por que no me quieres creer, te amo- al oírlos abrió ligeramente la puerta para ver quienes eran.

-te conozco bastante bien shakka, lo unico que quieres de mi es una noche de sexo y luego adiós- grito el otro chico.

-no quiero eso de ti, lo quiero todo ikki- respondió el rubio, se miraron por un momento en silencio, seiya apretó sus puños y mordió su labio inferior, en eso sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, lentamente volteo hacia atrás la habitación estaba oscura y miro una silueta.

-aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh- grito saliendo de la habitación, quedando en medio de shakka e ikki, los cuales la miraban con una gota de sudor en la frente. -este... hola chicos- dijo nervioso mirando ambos, de la habitación salió Skylar

-seiya..- grito alegremente al momento que la abrazaba

-sky, que haces aquí?- la chica sonrió felinamente

-bueno, vine hacer mi trabajo, al parecer las hormonas de los caballeros están sueltas, aparte vine a visitarte, te extrañaba- la soltó

-pueden irse, nosotros- dijo shakka señalando a ikki y luego a el -estábamos hablando-

-como si a alguien le interesara su estúpida platica- dijo seiya tomando la mano de su amiga y caminado a su habitación.

-veo que aun no te decides decirle a ikki lo que sientes- sonrió seiya lo miro con ojos asesinos y sky guardo silencio.

-no me gusta ikki- le dijo

-entonces, que harás para unirlo con shakka?- se sentó en la cama de la habitación mirando al castaño fijamente, seiya había bajado la mirada, no sabia que responderle -lo imagine, debes ser sincera con tus sentimientos o nunca lograras que se fije en ti-

-necesito aire, con los consejos que me das y luego kim asechándome con sus preguntas no se que pensar- salió de la habitación hacia el jardín, una vez a hi se sentó en una pequeña fuente que saori había mandado a instalar para cuando necesitara relajarse y los caballeros de bronce no se lo permitieran en su propia casa. miro al cielo y lanzo un suspiro.

-puedo hablar contigo- el castaño volteo hacia la voz topándose con los bellos ojos azul tormenta de ikki, asintió, el fénix se sentó junto a el. el silencio se apodero del lugar uno momentos, seiya miraba de reojo a ikki quien mantenía su vista fija en el cielo, armándose de valor se atrevió a preguntar

-de que quieres hablar?-

-mas bien quiero pedirte un favor- seiya abrió sus ojos sorprendido había oído bien, ikki le estaba pidiendo un favor a el.

-hablas en serio- dijo sorprendido, alo que le peliazul asintió.

-solo tu puedes ayudarme- dejo de mirar el cielo para verlo a el, seiya se sonrojo cuando el fenix tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

-y que quieres que haga?- ikki acerco su rostro hacia el, su mirada se volvio mas cálida y amorosa.

-averigua si es verdad que shakka me ama- seiya parpadeo, luego frunció el ceño y soltó bruscamente sus manos de las de ikki, al mirar el comportamiento de seiya continuo -digo eres cupido yaoi y ese es tu trabajo o me equivoco?-

-es verdad es mi trabajo,-bajo la mirada y mordio su labio inferiror - muy bien ikki lo are, voy a averiguar si realmente shakka te ama- levanto su vista para mirar los ojos de ikki, se levanto y entró a la mansión, una risita salió de los labios de ikki.

-te lo dije, seiya esta enamorado de ti-

-crees que darle celos funcione?- volteo hacia el chico que se había sentado junto el.

-si seiya piensa como una chica, funcionara- ambos sonrieron y entraron a ala mansión. 

CONTINUARA..


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO XI:

Esa noche no pudo dormir, se encontraba mirando al cielo, sentado en un sillón cercano a la ventana, sus piernas encogidas hacia su pecho y su rostro recargado en ellas.

-estúpido ikki- murmuro para no despertar a su compañera, la cual le daba la espalda sonrió al escuchar el murmuro de seiya. unos minutos mas tarde decidió acostarse, después de todo nada ganaba con quedarse despierto.

el dia llego muy rápido para el, pues por mas que se propuso no quedarse despierto no lo logro.

-buenos días seiya- entro kim muy alegre, ganándose un almohadazo de parte del castaño, el cual no se sentía de mucho ánimos para nada -uy que genio- dijo el otro al momento que esquivaba la almohada.

-no dormí bien- se disculpo incorporándose en la cama, frotándose los ojos.

-por que?- se sentó junto a el en la cama. 

-eso no importa, por que me levantaste?-

-por nada en especial, bueno si, los chicos decidieron hacer una albercada, en este momento fueron a comprar las cosas para la dichosa fiesta y solo faltabas tu de enterarte-

-oh, genial, tendré que usar traje de baño- bufo un poco molesto, kim sonrió divertido

-si muestras tu adorable figura, tal vez cierta ave se fije en ti- dijo al momento que pellizcaba las mejillas del chico, seiya lo miro de reojo

-que estas insinuando que me comporte como una cualquiera?-

-oye hay mucha diferencia en eso, una es dejar que otros vean tu cuerpo y se exciten y la otra es usar tu cuerpo para satisfacer su excitación- se defendió el peliplateado -me voy, contigo uno no puede hablar tranquilo- volteo su cara como si lo hubiera despreciado, sacando una sonrisita de los labios del castaño

-waou, no se lo que hiciste pero me siento mucho mejor- grito con una gran sonrisa, kim la volteo a ver y saco su lengua al momento que le guiñaba un ojo.

-soy muy bueno poniendo de buen humor alas personas, ahora,- volvió a sentarse en la cama -skylar anda por qui cierto?- seiya asintió -y donde esta?-

-no lo se durmió aquí, imagino que se fue en la mañana- se levanto y se estiro -me voy a dar una ducha, asi que nos vemos después kim- dijo con una gran sonrisa y sacando al chico de la habitación.

una hora después estaba ayudando a los chicos a acomodar las cosas en su lugar, estaba tan entretenido que no noto cuando una sombra se poso detrás de el, solo sintió como era sujetado de la cintura -milo eres un pervertido- grito dispuesto a darle una bofetada -Afrodita?- dijo al ver quien era

-eso me pasa por buena gente, solo quería medir tu cintura, toma- de entre las bolsas saco un traje de baño rojo de dos piezas, mega chico. 

-no era necesario afrodita- dijo tomando el atuendo -iba a usar un short y una blusa-

-ah seiya, si tienes los dotes para lucirlo, debes hacerlo, anda ve a medírtelo- lo jalo hacia una habitación y lo metió -quiero ver si le atine ala talla- un rato después seiya salió, llevaba el traje de baño que no dejaba mucho ala imaginación y su cara estaba tan roja como el atuendo.

-Afrodita, no saldré con esto- el santo de pisis la miro de pies a cabeza y sonrió. 

-que cuerpo, si no me gustara MM y si fuera heterosexual, estaría encima de ti- una gota de sudor resbalo en la nuca de seiya

-milo no tiene problemas con eso- murmuro -además no quiero que todos me miren como la ultima coca cola del desierto- 

-van a estar tan entretenidos que ni siquiera te van a notar- 

-si claro- volvió a murmurar el castaño molesto 

-además no quieres que ikki, el cual según tu no te gusta, se fije en ti- le dijo mientras frotaba uno de sus codos en el costado del chico, haciendo que seiya se sonrojara mas. 

-nnoo... si ikki se va a fijar en alguien será en shakka- dio la media vuelta y entro de nuevo ala habitación cerrando tras el.

-oye espera, como que vas a unirlo con shakka- grito ala puerta, seiya no respondió, pero la puerta se abrio entonces una mano castaña salió y lo metió de la camisa.-esperaaaa...- nomás se escucho antes de cerrarse la puerta.

casi todos se encontraba en la piscina, milo y camus tratando de encender el asador, MM poniendo a helar las cervezas, saga y mu estaban muy acarameladitos en la orilla de la piscina, y los demas estaban jugando voleiball acuático. 

-oye mu pon atención, se supone que eres el arbitro- grito kannon molesto -asi que deja de besar a mi hermano- volvió a gritar pero esta vez diciéndolo con picardía. 

-acaso estas celosos kannon?- respondió saga, kannon lo miro seriamente y tomo la pelota

-de ti, nunca- se vieron con ojos de rayitos -es mas por que no dejas a tu novio y tratas de retarnos- le aventó el balón el cual fue sujetado hábilmente por saga

-si quieres perder, lo are- nado hasta donde estaban los chicos y le toco en el equipo de shun, los cuales eran: shun, hyoga, kim, saga y shiryu, en el otro estaban: aioria, shura, ikki, aldebaran y shakka.

-pero saga...- mu iba a protestar pero el peliazul lo volteo a ver y sonrio.

-solo voy hacer que ese idiota cierre la boca- le guiño el ojo -tu se el arbitro-

-que chiste- dijeron los del otro equipo -estando tu con ellos nos va a fregar a nosotros- dijo aioria con una sonrisa

-cállate aioria- grito saga del otro lado de la cancha.

-de que nos perdimos- todos giraron sus rostros para ver a seiya y Afrodita

-de nada interesante- respondió mu al momento que se encogía de hombros, los nuevos chicos se sentaron junto al santo de Aries en la orilla de la piscina. 

-Afrodita será el arbitro, digo MM no esta jugando- una vez de acuerdo comenzó el juego.

ambos equipos estaban empatados, hacían clavadas espectaculares, en el ultimo saque donde se definía el juego fue hecho por shun, shura respondió dando un pase a ikki, el cual se la paso a kannon dando un remate, que fue interceptado del otro lado por saga, quien se lo paso a kim quien la devolvió a shiryu, el cual clavo la pelota entre ikki y kannon, dándole el punto ganador el equipo de shun.

-ganamos- gritaron estos emocionados -ni modo chico la apuesta era que ninguno de ustedes bebería si perdía- dijo hyoga

-maldición- dijeron los otros al momento que salían del agua, para sentarse en la orilla

-por cierto hermano, que decías de que iba a perder?- dijo saga mientras abrazaba a mu, el cual como premio le dio un beso en los labios.

-oye mu somos un equipo, así que de veras darnos un beso a todos- bromeo shiryu, cosa que no le gusto a saga que lo miro asesinamente.

-ya viejo, cálmate, sabemos que mu es tuyo- dijeron a unisolo.

-chicos a comer- grito milo, todos se levantaron y fueron a ver que habían preparado de comida, seiya fue el unció que se quedo en la piscina.

-no vienes?- pregunto kim

-no tengo hambre, tal vez mas tarde- sonrió, el chico se encogió de hombros y se fue con los demás.

-cuidado seiya- el castaño volteo, entonces una pelota golpeo su frente haciendo que este cayeran al fondo de la piscina, con los ojos en forma de espiral, mientras caía al fondo pudo ver como alguien se lanzaba ayudarlo, pensó que era shiryu, cerro los ojos. 

sintió unos labios unirse a los suyos, cuando se separaron empezó a sacar agua de su boca, y a toser, se incorporo y miro a su alrededor. -estas bien, seiya?- dijo kim preocupado.

-oye, lo lamento, no era mi intención- se disculpo kannon ya que por estar peleando con sagas había lanzado el balón con tal fuerza que le dio en la cabeza.

-no te preocupes- sonrió -no paso nada- miro hacia shiryu -gracias- le dijo

-por que?- el dragón no sabia que había pasado acababa de llegar ya que había ido al baño.

-no fuiste tu quien me saco del agua?-

-no- respondió, seiya parpadeo

-entonces quien fue?-

-fue ikki- contesto mu al momento que señalaba al fénix, el cual estaba tomando una cerveza alejado de todos con MM, eso si sin despegar su mirada de seiya el cual al notarlo se sonrojo.

-ahora tendrás que agradecérselo a el- sonrió picaramente afrodita, seiya asintió

-pero talvez mas tarde- sonrió -con esto me dio hambre- se agarro del brazo de Afrodita y se levanto, realmente necesitaba comer algo para no ponerse nervioso al acercarse a ikki.

CONTINUARA


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO XII:

- que esperas seiya, hazlo ahora que esta solo- decía Afrodita al momento que señalaba al fénix el cual estaba sentado en la orilla de la piscina platicando con shun y ioria.

-y shun y aoiri no cuentan?- volteo de reojo hacia el peliazul, el cual parpadeo

-ah ellos tambien estaban, que contrariedad- puso cara de resignación -ya se, puedes ir esta noche a su recamara y agradecerle de forma... como decirlo... mas especial- sonrió picaramente

-como?- una gota resbalo por la nuca del santo d pisis, seiya se pasaba de ingenuo o de plano era demasiado estúpido.

-olvídalo, mejor, idea un plan para unirme con MM o juro que no te volveré ayudar en nada- se cruzo de brazos, seiya sonrió

- en realidad el plan que tengo para ustedes es muy simple- dijo logrando la completa atención del pegasus -te gusta, cierto?- el otro asintió -y es evidente que MM esta loco por ti, solo tiene que decirlo... ahora vuelvo- camino hasta donde estaba MM y se sentó junto a el -hola- saludo con una gran sonrisa, mientras Afrodita miraba con mucho interés los gestos que hacia MM, en es momento la cara del santo de cáncer estaba roja, lo que fuera que sea le decía estaba muy interesante.

un rato después seiya llego junto a el -listo- anuncio feliz

-que cosa?-

-MM esta esperándote, dice que ya que lo acosas tanto lo menos que puedes hacer es ir ahí y darle un sabroso beso- el santo de pisis se sonrojo y bajo la mirada apenado

-eso dijo- seiya asintió

-no me digas que el gran Afrodita de pisis esta nervioso- puso una mirada de asombro, el peliazul asintió -oh vamos Afrodita, desde que empecé hacer a yaoi me has pedido que logre que MM te haga caso ahora que lo conseguí no te vas a echar para atrás verdad?-

-no... tienes razón, iré ahí y lo besare entonces deseara mas- se comenzó a reír

-claro, ahora ve- le dio un empujón hacia MM.

-Afrodita, mi amor- el caballero de cáncer se levanto y tomo al chico de la cintura, acercando su rostro al ojiazul, el cual estaba sonrojado, por primera vez era MM el acosador y no el acosado.

-Masky-chan...- suspiro al sentir el aliento alcohólico del chico en su rostro -estas ebrio?- grito molesto apartándolo de el.

-yo, como crees- puso la mejor cara de falsa inocencia que pudo, Afrodita cerro sus ojos, una gran vena asomo a su frente al momento que se hacia mas grande

-seiya- grito molesto, regresando con el aludido.

-que genio, te vas arrugar-

-MM esta ebrio- 

-y... recuerda que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, así que masky-chan esta enamorado de ti, ahora ve con el y déjame en paz- lo tomo del brazo pero Afrodita fue mas hábil y lo aventó hacia donde estaba ikki, el cual volteo al sentir como alguien se ponía atrás de el.

-ah, que quieres?- pregunto fríamente volvió su vista hacia los chicos con los que estaba hablando

-bueno.. yo...- se sonrojo y comenzó a jugar con sus manos nerviosamente -quiero agradecerte el que me salvaras- ikki lo miro de reojo y medio sonrió

-no fue nada. además solo tu eres tan tonto como para dejarte golpear con una pelota y quedar inconsciente, por dios seiya, se supone que eres un caballero de athena, cierto?...- seiya en ese momento estaba envuelto por su cosmo energía, una venita asomaba a su frente y tenia los puños apretados

-eres un idiota- grito tomando una de las mesas de plástico que estaban cerca de el y golpeándolo en la cabeza, ikki ni cuanta se dio hasta sentir el golpe, si no fuera por que shun lo sujeto se abría ahogado, pero solo fueron segundos del dolor de cabeza, miro al pegasus con furia pero al verlo a los ojos ese enojo repentino se fue, seiya estaba llorando, todos se le habían quedando viendo ala parejita discutir. después de unos momentos se cansaron de la discusión.

-vamos shun, detenlos- dijo aioria

-yo por que?-

-por que ikki es tu hermano y seiya será tu cuñado- respondió el caballero de sagitario, dos puños se estrellaron en su cabeza

-no digas estupideces, yo jamás me fijaría en ese idiota- grito seiya al momento que señalaba al fénix, el cual al escuchar aquello salió del agua muy serio y se paro frente a seiya

-en serio jamás te fijarías en mi?- seiya parpadeo

-así es, no eres el ultimo hombre sobre la tierra, sabias- el castaño se dio la vuelta -ya me aburrí, nos vemos luego- comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión, murmurando maldiciones para ikki, sintió como era jalado de la cintura y volteado bruscamente, luego como sus labios eran sellados por los del fénix, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

-órale- gritaron los otros caballeros al ver la escena. El beso llevaba mas de 1 min., entonces paso lo que tenia que pasar, seiya levanto su brazo y le dio una bofetada a ikki -wwwwooooo- se escucho de fondo al ver ese escena.

-eres un estúpido,- grito seiya, tocándose la mejilla ikki volteo a verlo, las lagrimas habían vuelto a los ojos del castaño, pero estas eran de dolor, no de enojo como la vez anterior, seiya se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia la mansión.

-seiya espera.- grito Afrodita, pero kim lo detuvo tomándolo de un brazo.

-déjalo solo, en estos momentos lo único que necesita es pensar- termino diciendo al momento que se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba sus ojos, ikki mantuvo la vista fija en seiya hasta que este desapareció en la mansión, algo muy dentro de el le decía que la avía regado y que devía recompensarlo.

CONTINUARA


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO XIII:

ikki subía las escaleras, pero a mitad de ellas se detuvo, que iba a decirle, que lo amaba y por eso había hecho lo que hizo. dio un suspiro y se dio la vuelta, primero pensaría lo que iba a decir y luego hablaría con el. 

-ikki?- el chico volteo y sonrió, seiya estaba al final de la escalera, lo veía fijamente -creo que debes decirle a shakka lo que sientes,- empezó bajando los escalones para llegar junto a el -después de todo a demostrado lo que siente por ti- finalizo al estar un escalón frente a el 

-shakka?- pregunto confundido

-si... tu me pediste que averiguara si realmente le gustabas, recuerdas?- ikki se recargo en el barandal, cruzándose de brazos

-es verdad... y hablaste con el?- volteo hacia el chico

-no.. pero se nota que te quiere-

-seiya, el me desea, crees que eso es amor?- se estaba molestando por que seiya quería unirlo con shakka, se suponía que el moreno estaba enamorado de el no?.

-si quieres que hable con el lo are, después de todo ese es mi trabajo- siguió bajando las escaleras, al pasar junto a el susurro algo solo para ikki, lo cual hizo que los ojos del fénix se abrieran enormemente y siguió al chico con la mirada.

que debía hacer, mandar su estúpido orgullo al demonio, pero si seiya salía de la masón en ese momento lo perdería, conocía a seiya lo bastante bien como para saber que a toda costa trataría de unirlo con shakka, apretó los puños a sus costados y tragándose su orgullo, bajo las escaleras reduciendo el espacio entre ambos, rodeo la cintura de seiya y lo pego a su cuerpo -no... sahkka no me importa en lo mas mínimo- susurro en su oído, había recargado su barbilla en el hombro del menor, cabe decir que seiya estaba bastante sorprendido.

-tampoco quiero hacerlo... pero, ya lo han decidido, lo siento-

-jamás te dejare ir- lo abrazo con mas fuerza -también te amo-

-ikki- el fénix giro al chico sin deshacer el abrazo, su rostro estaba sonrojado 

-shhhh... las palabras no son necesarias- tomo el mentón de seiya y lo levanto, unió sus labios con los del morocho en un apasionado beso, seiya rodeo el cuello de ikki con sus brazos acercándolo mas, claro si eso fuera posible.

desde afuera todos los caballeros los veían por la ventana.

-hasta que se desidieron- dijo shura

-seiya se llevo un gran premio por unirnos- dijo milo sosteniendo la mano de camus, saga y mu se sonrieron, al momento que saga abrazaba a mu

-lastima shakka- dijo kannon abrazando al rubio de la cintura.

-buaaa... no es justo yo soy mas lindo- se lanzo a los brazos de kannon y escondió su rostro en el pecho del geminiano, el cual sonrió al momento que acariciaba el cabello.

adentro, ambos chicos se separaban con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se miraron a los ojos, el momento mágico fue interrumpido por el molesto sonido de un celular -que inoportunos- dijo seiya, pero la sonrisa no se le borraba, saco el celular de su bolsillo y contesto -diga?- ikki lo abrazo y comenzó acariciarle el cabello

-seiya, necesito que kim, sakylar y tu vengan a cupido-landia lo antes posible- respondió Amelia del otro lado

-pasa algo malo?-

-se los diré cuando vengan para acá...-

-espera Amelia..- pero la chica ya había colgado, seiya miro a ikki

-que sucede?- pregunto el fénix al notar la preocupación en el rostro de su ahora novio.

-no lo se, solo me pidió que fuera para cupido-landia- le dio un beso en los labios - nos veremos pronto- un ultimo beso antes de separarse y salió de la mansión, donde encontró a todos muy sospechosos alrededor de la ventana.-que hacen?- pregunto, todos lo miraron y sonrieron nerviosamente

-nada- contestaron al unisolo, seiya no le dio mas importancia, debía ir con Amelia, miro a los otro dos cupidos y fue hacia ellos.

-chicos- dijo al llegar a su lado

-que ondas seiya- saludaron -ya escuchamos por ahí que ikki y tu... están juntos, pues no que ni aunque fuera el ultimo ser sobre la tierra- dijo sky mirándolo acusadoramente, una gota de sudor resbalo por la nuca de seiya y sonrió nervioso

-bueno... pues verán... el y yo...- balbuceo, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza -eso no importa Amelia me llamó, quiere que vayamos a cupido-landia, tiene algo importante que decirnos-

-los tres?-

-si- respondió, los dos chicos se pusieron de pie, con un movimiento de manos se pusieron el uniforme cupido y de las bolsas sacaron un polvo el cual lanzaron al aire y una nube de humo los envolvió desapareciendo...

CONTINUARA.


	14. Chapter 14

Después de mucho tiempo al fin logro actualizar….espero les guste y si no pues puedan dejar un review

CAPITULO XIV:

aparecieron en cupido-landia al instante, específicamente en la oficina de  
Amelia, la cual estaba sentada tras su gran escritorio, levanto su mirada de  
los papales que leía al sentir a los chicos llegar -al fin, síganme- se puso  
de pie y salió de la habitación seguida por los otros 3.

Se dirigían al mismo edificio en el que seiya fue transformado en mujer  
-este... Amelia para que nos llamaste?- pregunto el castaño mirando a la  
rubia, la mujer volteo hacia el y sonrió

-es una sorpresa y esa se encuentra ahí dentro- señalo el edificio sin mirar  
el camino, pero en ningún momento la nube-auto se salió del camino.

-y no puedes adelantarme nada?- puso su mejor cara de inocencia, la chica  
sonrió

-nop, hasta que lleguemos- en cuestión de minutos se encontraban frente al  
edificio, los 4 bajaron del auto y entraron... estaba oscuro, seiya se  
extraño ante eso, de pronto las luces se encendieron.

-sorpresa- gritaron los trabajadores del lugar, el chico parpadeo y volteo  
hacia su jefa

-este... una fiesta?-

-así es... queremos agradecerte que ocuparas el lugar de kira, aunque  
prácticamente por tu culpa tubo que ausentarse...pero ese no es el punto…  
además que ella ha salido de recuperación y esta aquí, ya puedes volver a  
ser tu y dejarle el trabajo a los profesionales- de entre las gentes  
apareció la chica....

-estas a salvo- grito y la abrazo, pero rápidamente se separo de ella, kira  
sonreía -lo siento- murmuro apenado

-no te preocupes, solo quiero agradecerte el que hayas tomado mi lugar... me  
diste la oportunidad de descansar- le susurro y le guiño el ojo, seiya  
sonrió.

-bueno ahora que ella regreso ya no me necesitan cierto?- los cupidos se  
miraron entre ellos y sonrieron

-bueno aun te falta algo...- Amelia lo abrazo por los hombros -en tu lista  
queda una parejita- tomo el celular de seiya -lo ves- sonrió, seiya miro la  
pantalla del aparato

-este...están seguros?- levanto su mirada castaña la cual estaba aterrada

-por ellos estaba en la cabaña cuando atacaste- kira sonrió

-y tómalo como castigo por desobedecer a una orden-

el castaño parpadeo confundido -un momento yo no desobedecí nada- dijo  
indignado, Amelia achico los ojos

-en serio no lo hiciste?-

-exacto, eh seguido al pie de la letra tus instrucciones y unido a las  
parejas que me orde...nas...te...- finalizo al caer en cuenta a que se  
refería con desobedecer -upss...-

-déjalo ya Amelia, además tu intención era que ellos se declararan o no?-  
sky

-tu lo armaste todo- grito el castaño molesto, la chica se hizo chibi ante  
el grito y comenzó a balbucear

-bueno... yo...tu... el... no se decidían y bueno... ayude un poquito- seiya  
había cerrado sus ojos y se había puesto serio, pero al oír a su superior  
soltó unas risitas al momento que abría un ojo

-gracias- le dijo -creo que si no lo hubieras hecho, bueno ikki y yo no  
estaríamos juntos ahora- se sonrojo a eso ultimo

-ahora debes irte y terminar tu trabajo, cuando ellos dos estén juntos  
volverás a ser chico tal y como te lo habíamos prometido cuando empezó esto-

-lastima- dio un suspiro -me estaba acostumbrando- sonrió

-bueno si quieres puede quedarte como un cupido- dijo Amelia sonriente

-este... tal vez si no fuera un caballero de atena... pero cuando me aburra  
de serlo te llamo, si?- sonrió nervioso mientras una gota de sudor bajaba  
por su nuca.

-como quieras, esta ves lo harás tu solo, ya sabes necesito a mis cupidos,  
pero lo harás bien, suerte-

-pero... yo no puedo hacerlo solo- lloriqueo

-claro que puedes, ahora ve ahí y termina tu trabajo- la animo kim, seiya  
asintió y desapareció con un puff..

Mientras tanto en la mansión, algunos chicos miraban t.v y otros jugaban  
poker de prendas (léase kanon, shaka, afrodita y DM), las parejitas estaba  
ejem... hablando en las habitaciones de sus respectivo dueños... seiya llego  
a la mansión mas específicamente frente a la puerta, dio un suspiro y entro,  
se dirigió directamente a su habitación, pero cuando iba subiendo ikki lo  
llamo, se sonrojo al verlo –y que querían?-

-bueno... solo querían avisarme que kira salió de coma y que volvería hacer  
yo- respondió a la pregunta del peliazul, ikki había cerrado sus ojos –te  
decepciona que ya no voy hacer una chica, cierto?- el chico sonrió y lo  
abrazo.

-claro que no, me gustas por quien eres no por tu genero- lo meció un poco,  
seiya rodeo el cuello de su koibito con sus brazos...

-váyanse a una habitación- dijo hyoga al momento que los pasaba

-celoso- murmuraron los dos, hyoga solo sonrió meneando su cabeza y  
perdiéndose en el segundo piso.

-ikki- el aludido miro a los ojos castaños de seiya –te agrada hyoga-

-es un idiota, pero tengo que soportarlo mientras vivamos aquí- dijo  
encogiéndose de hombros -por que?-

-por nada, amor- traía el teléfono en sus manos, miro la pantalla en el y  
una gota resbalo por su nuca, su ultima misión seria la mas difícil de  
todas....

CONTINUARA.....


End file.
